New User Guide
For any questions that include in game details or rules please see the Game FAQ Last Arrival uses this Wiki to keep track of its characters, their relationships, the locations, and the folklore that we build as we play. Players are encouraged to add as much or as little to this wiki as they like. Because we're aware that coding is not known to everyone, this page includes some links to templates and a basic formatting guide. Feel free to use the templates or alter them if you see fit. You're not bound to use them if you'd rather create your own. If there's anything else you're confused on, please leave a comment either in the discussion or email the moderators at arrival.modsatgmaildotcom λ HELP HELP I'm new at this Wiki thing!∀ It's a good thing that there's this cheat sheet then! λ How do I... ∀ Join the group chat? Just get a Skype account! Everyone's contact is updated on the ooc community, so send a request to one of the online players to be added to the groupchat and they'll invite you. Find a PB (Played By) There are many websites that people host icons on. Make sure that you credit the icon maker in your icon's user information. Cloudy Day PBS Textless Citadel Icons Costume Trunk Flannel Girl Graphicalle Hell On Toast Hollow Art Icon Pythagoras Laifana Marvel Icons Near Dawn RPG Icons Ita RPG PB Icons Some cells Add my character 1) Create a user name and password at the main page 2) Go to Characters 3) Up at the top, click the "edit" button 4) Go to the correct place in the alphabet, and then type in [*Name] (Remove the * when you post) 5) Click "Save" 6) The link with your characters name should be red 7) Click that link and paste the contents from the Profile Page Template Suggest Mutations 1) Send an email to [arrival.modsatgmaildotcom with the following: *Title: Last Arrival: Your Name Idea: What the idea is *Body: **Powers: What the mutation does exactly **Price: What the price one pays for the mutation. Go into as much detail as you want! This is supposed to be creative. Suggest Plot Ideas / City History/Locations Just send an email to [arrival.modsatgmaildotcom] in the format *Title: Last Arrival Your Name Idea / City History / Locations *Body: Detail the suggestions and we will get back to you! Note: You'll get credit for the additions if we make them λ Basic Wiki Codes λ -- Single Line Breaks Text -- Center Text internal links -- Link to Other LA Wiki Pages external link -- Link to Outside Pages -- Insert and Place Image λ Basic Dreamwidth Codes λ Your Link Name -- Add a link -- Add a link to a journal by user name λ Tracking a Dreamwidth Post λ Please see the following: What is "tracking" To track an entry or a tag you need to do the following *Click on the post *Click "Track This" **open "more options" *From there you can tell Dreamwidth if you want to track a specific tag (Hint: Track *mod note) or just an entry. You can also remove tracking here as well λ Templates ∀ Profile Page Template Folklore Addition Template Mutations Addition Template Locations Addition Template